The invention relates to control devices for a booster brake system of a vehicle. The invention also relates to a method for operating a booster brake system of a vehicle.
In order to permit a driver of a vehicle to comfortably activate an activation element of a brake system such as, for example, a brake pedal, a brake system frequently has a brake booster. The brake system with a brake booster is often referred to as a booster brake system.
A brake booster is configured to supply an assistance force which, in addition to a driver braking force which is applied to the activation element by the driver, brings about braking of at least one wheel. Suitable brake boosters are described, for example, in DE 10 2005 024 577 A1, DE 10057 557 A1 and DE 103 27 553 A1.
However, in a conventional booster brake system, a functional failure or functional impairment of the brake booster or of a component which interacts with the brake booster can occur. In this case, the brake booster is generally no longer suitable for supplying a sufficiently strong assistance force. In such a situation, the driver must therefore apply a relatively large driver braking force to the activation element of the booster brake system. In particular, it may be the case here that the driver does not notice the restricted or failed functional capability of the brake booster until relatively late and therefore has to react very suddenly. It is therefore desirable to embody a brake booster in such a way that even in the case of a restricted or failed functional capability of the brake booster or a component which interacts with the brake booster a good level of driving comfort is ensured for the driver.